Forlorn
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: One boy, one band, a girl filled with sadness and sorrow. Memories forgotten, a new unfolds. But when the least expected appears, the true suffering begins. The new love that forms. She needs his help without the words spoken out.
1. Abyss Leading to My beating Heart

**Forlorn**

Summary: One boy, one band, a girl filled with sadness and sorrow. Memories forgotten, a new unfolds. But when the least expected appears, the true suffering begins. The new love that forms. She needs his help without the words spoken out.

Okay, I got this idea yesterday, and I've got some ideas for the story. I put some French words on it. But I'm not good at it because I don't know much French so go ahead and correct it since I'm using this French booklet thing.

A/N- author's notes

'_thought'_

text

"quotes"

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!

'_Sadness, loneliness, can't even begin to describe who I am or what I do, what my heart decides.'_

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

The bass player banged and danced around, the song intoxicated the fans. Waving, jumping, dancing, and yelling too. The song continued in the mystic night.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

Looking in the dark sky, her teal eyes looking at the distant sky, her long pink hair waving around her back. Closing her eyes… _' I don't know who I am or where I'm from.'_

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

'_We live in a world of division, a world with barriers, separating us from those of the higher class from the lower class though I may have plenty of money I would never use it because I believe that it is only a way to gain your way to high society and the right to gain power. The greed, the selfishness… that doesn't define who I am.'_

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

The wailing fans, screaming, the hearts glowing from their eyes.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight

' _I stay in lowest division, the low society…..' _Looking up into the sky. _'The night is especially dark tonight'_

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Drums playing, guitars strung, the singer's voice admired, his looks loved by many, girls wanting his acknowledgement of this young boy of 21 years.

'My heart roars, he memories erased by an unknown force, but if the memories falter back, the memories might destroy me.'

Tonight  
Insight.

The band about to finish off their song, flowers and love letters were thrown to the stage.

'_My heart burns, my eyes showing the sadness, the emptiness. Darkness surrounds me as I cover my heart with my bear trembling hands, shutting my eyes closed, tears trembling down, falling, cascading down to the solid ground. I fall to the ground, eyes closed, heart sealed, words unspoken.'  
_

When darkness turns to light,

It ends tonight.

The song ended. His name, Sasuke Uchiha, opening his orbs revealed his raven eyes, soulless and devoid of emotions. Looking up into the night sky.

'_A qui je lis le?'_

Hands clutched glaring into the sky, shutting his raven orbs shut.

'_I am Sakura.'_

Okay I put a small French phrase in the end, it's supposed to be saying " Who am I?" I'm not sure if that's how you're supposed to say though. Okay the phrases in italics are Sakura's thoughts. As you have noticed, I used the song it ends tonight by all american rejects and Sasuke's band is performing a concert during the night. Please tell me if I should continue and if I should even bother putting French words in this fic because I was planning on making Sakura a French person. Oh and sorry for the shortness of the story too. R&R


	2. Below the Starry Night Sky

Forlorn

Chapter 2: Below the Starry Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been sick with the fever for almost a week now, but I'm feeling all well now.

The streets of Tokyo abandoned in the dead light. Silent steps. Walking ever so slowly. The people of Tokyo has now just left for the newly designed amusement park. Now out for it's first opening. She walked in peace and silence unknowing that 4 boys were still in the area.

* * *

"Sigh.. Naruto, what did you think you were doing out there yesterday?" Shikamaru, leaning on the pole questioning Naruto his actions late last night. His hair tied up like a pineapple. With only one noticeable look on his face, boredom and laziness. Shikamaru Nara.

" What do you mean?!" Naruto whined. His spiky hair and tan skin with the biggest blue eyes anyone has yet seen. Deep cuts on his face, which made them look like whiskers on his face. During that concert, he jumped, banged, crashed, and danced in the middle of the stage as Sasuke sang. Playing his bass guitar, playing like a lunatic and sticking his tongue out and holding his fingers up high. " I was being creative. I'm an artist believe it! Everybody loved it and you know it! Your just jealous!"

"Naruto, you danced everywhere, I could of sworn that when you danced near me, I almost lost my pick and not to mention you almost tripped and pulled the plug off my guitar. Naruto, you're a clueless idiot." Neji stated. His dark brown hair flowing down freely his back. The oldest member in the band, age 22. The 2nd electric guitarist , Sasuke being the first. Naruto who plays the bass guitar and Shikamaru who plays the drums.

"Okay shut it!" Yelling from across the street. There stood a man with onyx eyes with his bad boy exterior. One earring seen from his left ear, spiked jet hair, dark wardrobe, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the richest man on earth. The leader of the band. He stood there, so silent, so mocking, so cold, so out of this world.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing over there, when you should be over here!?" Naruto yelled loudly with Neji right behind him and Shikamaru on his side. "Naruto, we're right here! Don't yell!" Shikamaru scolded.

"Oh, hehe sorry." Scratching the back of his head with that silly grin of his.

Sasuke walked up to them with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed with indifference. " I thought from across the street I won't be able to hear you, but I was wrong." Opening his orbs. " Dead wrong, I can still hear your voice Naruto and why is it that it's your voice I casually hear all the time?"

"Oh, ahaha, well I'm going to show you my rock n roll bad boy self! Tada!" Naruto's faithful companion, the bass guitar. " Where did that come from?" Neji and Shikamaru said simultaneously. " My bass guitar! How I've missed you so! Yes I did, yes I did." Naruto cuddled the bass with his cheek. The 3 boys sweatdropping from his action.

"Your quite the loser Naruto." Sasuke stated.

" Say what you want to say!" Naruto spun around, putting the bass on with a strap and putting in on his shoulders. Dancing and prowling in the streets. Running, panting, sweating, unkown to him that petite little steps were heading towards them. Moving with fast motions, jumping onto a car and jumping back down. Jumping up and down, spreading his arms up high and jumping to the sky. That did it. "oops" The bass guitar fell off the strap and into the sky. Unknown where it will land.

* * *

' _I think I heard a noise over here.' _Sakura looked around her with her hand forming a fist putting it in from of her lips. _'mm.. maybe it's my imagination.' _Something shining was shown in the sky, falling. _'huh? What's that?...'_ "Aaaah!!"

* * *

" Nice going Naruto. Who knows where that's at now."

"Oh no! My bass! I need to go get it back!"

"Sigh.. Naru-"

"Aah!" A loud shriek was heard from the streets.

"Huh?" All four of them turned their head's simultaneously, looking at the direction where the scream came from. Running to the sound.

" Nice going you loser."

" What a drag."

" You clumsy idiot."

" Ah! Come on you guys don't be mean!"

* * *

In front of them was a girl, a girl with unbelievable pink hair cherry blossom hair. Breathtaking. Green orbs that yet holds sadness.

The bass laid face down to the ground. Rubbing her head with slight blood flooding down her forehead, but the large bruise on her hand was only so noticeable. Laying in the ground and wincing in pain.

"Oh hey are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Great care iminated from his eyes. "Um I'm fine? I suppose." Still wincing in pain.

" Here let me help you." Pushing Naruto aside, " Hey!" and taking out a small blue handkerchief with his name engraved upon it. Wiping the blood dripping from her forehead and helping her up.

They stared at her, questioning, wondering.

"Um…"

"Woah your… hair…. is it Natural?" Naruto opened his mouth.

"Yes it is." They stared in confusion as Sasuke smirked at her beauty. The Beauty, as Sasuke saw her as.

"Oh! Hi, well I'm Naruto and- ah! My bass guitar there you are!" Smiling happily and grabbing his bass. " Anyway, I'm Naruto, the guy with the lazy look is Shikamaru, right next to him with the calm exterior is Neji, and Him, is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto introduced. " Hi, I'm Sakura." Introducing herself to the group.

"Ah!" Sakura covered her mouth. " Wait Sasuke Uchiha?! You're a super rich person! I'm sorry I don't have the right to talk to you." Sakura bowed.

"Huh? It's no big deal, it doesn't matter." Sasuke sighed. " But what are you doing here in the higher class area?"

"Oh, um well, the amusement park that just opened today, I heard that just about everybody went there, so I thought I'd stroll up over here and see the streets, I …. I shouldn't of come, I'm sorry. I'll leave now. _Au revoir_." As Sakura turned to leave Sasuke took grasp of her hands. Wincing in pain as he grabbed her hands, the pain again.

Turning around and looking at him. Those green pools, drowning him, he's taken a dive, the insanity, the intensity. His onyx orbs gazing her teal eyes, staring at her, looking right through her, noticing the sadness in her green orbs, the misery, torment, how forlorn. There was slight second when the feelings of loneliness went through him. Looking away from the long and strong gaze. _'That was intense.'_

"Hold up, don't go. Let us help you, we accidentally hurt you after all."

"Um okay." Blushing from their skin contact, but also noticing the long moment that they stared at each other just a moment ago. Knowing she couldn't look away, fearing, awaiting him to look away, expecting him to look away.

" Wait, wait a minute, Sasuke hold up, did you just say 'we'? Well 'we' didn't do anything wrong, Naruto's to blame." Pointing at Naruto. Sasuke made a quick glare at Shikamaru.

" Well I didn't do it on purpose!"

" We didn't say that, sigh this is such a drag." Putting his hands in his pockets.

" Lets get this over with." Sakura looked at Neji, noting that he hasn't spoken much.

'_calm exterior is right'_

" Here, I have a few bandages with me." Neji gave the bandages to Sakura. " _Merci_"

" It's okay, I bring them just in case, Naruto is so careless."

"I'm not careless!" Pouting and whining. Sasuke grabbed the bandages, taking her arm and wrapping it around her arm, feeling the warmth from his skin, which made her smile a bit. Taking in her scent, the smell, flowery, sour, and bitter. " There just keep it on for awhile." Sasuke finished.

" Are you alright?" Scratching the back of his head, biting his lip.

" I'm okay, it's alright." Sakura said smiling.

" No it not okay, well not for me! I know! Let us take you to the Crane Theme Park!" Naruto suggested.

" Oh I'm not sure about that, it's probably out of tickets right now.."

" Oh don't worry, I'm sure we can get in without tickets, right Sasuke?" Turning his head. Sasuke glared at his idiot friend.

Sighing and giving up. " Fine, I'll get you guys in for free."

" Hurrah!" Naruto jumped in happiness.

" I don't think you'd want me to be seen with you. I'm of the lower class after all."

" Lower class? I barely noticed but who cares! Lets have some fun!" Naruto screamed out loud.

"This day is just full of surprises." Yawing drowsily. That's Shikamaru alright.

* * *

It's already been 10 hours since they arrived at the Crown Theme Park. The rest of them had already ridden every rollercoaster and rides in the theme park. Eating, sharing cotton candies, taking pictures, sharing moments, riding coasters together and puking their minds out.

" I can't believe it's already 8pm! The night event is about to happen!"

"…night event?"

" Yeah, it's in the hilltop, cherryblossoms are flowing everywhere there and the firecrackers are going to be fired up there, it's going to be awesome! Let me come with you!-" Hands grabbed him from the behind. " Huh? Hey! Gah, grrr, what are you guys doing? Let me go! No!" Dragging him by the shoulders, Neji and Shikamaru dragged him in the opposite direction. Sakura wondering in amazement, not knowing what's going on.

"May I accompany you to the hilltop?" Turning around, looking at the smirking Sasuke.

"Oh hi, alright." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Cherryblossoms filled the air, the essence was warming, it was a beautiful sight. The sky was dark and ready for the fireworks.

"Did you have fun?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a smile at his face. A smile? There was never a smile on his face. Why would there be a smile now?

"Yes I did, this was the most fun I ever had."

"Good." Closing his eyes. "But I can still see it."

"hm? I don't understand, what can you still see?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"There's still the sadness in your eyes. I can see it you know. At first I feared it." Opening his eyes, looking at the endless sky , stars twinkling. "But I realized that, I feared that look in your eyes because it's the same with me, I have the same sadness though my story may be different from yours. I can feel the pain, I hurt…here." Clutching his arms in front of his heart. "That's where I feel it."

Opening her mouth. "It's the same with me too." Amazed that someone like himself would feel the same way and too see right through her by just staring at her eyes and seeing the despair and pain that she was in. Simply amazing.

"Don't do that, you look really miserable like that." Sakura's facial expression was a painful one, fearing, scared, and worried. Fighting the tears that were about to fall down. "Smile for me." Smiling, trying hard, eyes closed, and smiling as bright as she can. The warm and wet liquid reaching her cheeks. A warm finger tingled her skin. Sasuke's hand, cupping her face and using his thumb to remove the tears from her face. "That's much better."

Flashes from the sky appeared. Rainbow sorts of color, the darkening sky now seemed lightly lit. Looking up into the wonderful flashes.

"It's beautiful."

'_Yes you are.' _Closing his eyes.

* * *

"You can drop me off here."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure" _'It'll be a walk, but I wanted to stop by the park.'_

"Alright."

Sakura got out of the car. "Thank you, I had lots of fun today." Bowing to Sasuke. The rest of them already left before the two of them from the theme park. Sasuke watched her walk out to a far distance until she couldn't be seen from Sasuke's view.

As she walked silently, unexpectedly grabbed from behind. Fainting slowly.

* * *

Ring ring ring

Picking up his cellphone as he got home. "Hello?" Answering the call.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

'_It's a full moon tonight'_

* * *

"Father?"

* * *

Slowly swinging, her feet tapping the ground lightly, heart slowly beating._'Na na na naa'_

* * *

Okay that's it for chapter 2. Do you think it's too rushed? I'm sorry for the OOCness.Well please review! 


End file.
